


The private detective and his assistant

by sa_ki_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa_ki_chan/pseuds/sa_ki_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an adrenalin junkie, and needs a job that excites him enough to avoid dying from boredom.</p><p>In which Peter is Sherlock Holmes, and Stiles is John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The private detective and his assistant

**Author's Note:**

> May edit and expand it in the future, but posting it anyway.

Stiles received a suspension. It was only three months since he became a cop, and he’s already got a _six months suspension_.  
Yes, he killed a suspect without permission, and yes, they were strictly ordered to bring him in alive. But if he hadn’t taken that shot the hostage would have died. So no, he didn’t regret his decision. Thanks to him, the poor old lady can happily live the rest of her short life.

The problem was, now he didn’t have a job to pay his rent. Which led to the obvious conclusion that he needed a new job.

The thing about Stiles, was that he couldn’t just do any job. He was a good cop. A great cop, actually — he was placed in the murder investigation team insanely early in his career. — After all, he did learn from the best, ever since his birth.  
He loved working in the fields. It was the only place where his ADHD seemed to vanish, where he could focus on one thing.  
The excitement of cornering criminals, outsmarting them. He couldn’t just abandon that joy and work as an office worker or a shop clerk. No way.

Stiles’ therapist — yes, he has a therapist. He had a rough time after his mother’s death, and he liked talking to Ms. Morrell, so it just kept on going even though he was feeling fine now — said that he had some sort of adrenalin addiction. He’s still not quite sure if she was joking or not.

So, yes. Stiles has to find a job that is exciting enough for him to be able to not get in trouble in his free time. He didn’t really want to repeat what happened in high school.

*

“How about working as a SP or something?” Scott said to Stiles. “That must be quite exciting.”  
“Yeah, ‘cause a suspended cop is a perfect person to ask for protection.” Stiles huffed out. He was at the vet where Scott worked, complaining while his best friend treated a dog with a broken leg. “Besides, I hear SP’s work is lame. Just standing there, all dressed up with a straight face. I’d die from boredom.”  
“You sound pretty picky for a person who’s desperate to pay his rent.” Scott sighed.  
“Well, I wouldn’t have been in this position if you hadn’t left our apartment to live with your girlfriend.” Stiles glared at Scott.  
“You told me you totally supported me and Allison getting together!”  
“That was before I lost my job.” Stiles pouted, but then smiled. “How’s she doing? Haven’t seen her in a while. Is she keeping you under her thumb?”  
Scott gave him a goofy grin. “She’s great. I think her company with Lydia is going well. She keeps going on about all sorts of brands they are going to start selling.”  
Scott picked up the dog and took him to the cage room. When he came back he had a rather chubby cat in his arms. “Maybe you should find another flat mate. Lydia has weird connections, maybe she can find someone weird enough to be roomies with you.” Scott grinned a cheekily.  
Stiles punched Scott playfully, and they both laughed.

But yes, a flat mate. That could be the first step.

*

Lydia did have weird connections. Apparently one of her regular customers happened to be looking for a flat mate right this moment. She said he was “smart enough to entertain you” and “weird enough to tolerate your personality.” The mysterious smile on Lydia’s face was rather worrisome, but he was pretty desperate. And with the cost of the rent she had given him? He would happily live with Greenburg…… well, he will tolerate him at least. 

So that’s how Stiles ended up standing in front of a nice flat in the middle of the city on Beacon Street. It was a really nice flat, which could most definitely not be the price Lydia told him. He looked at the memo she had given him, and then at the door.  
221B. Yup, this is the flat.  
Well, he might as well talk to the guy and if the price was wrong, he could just say sorry and leave.  
Stiles pushed the doorbell and waited.

The door opened, and a guy in nice clothes emerged.

“You must be Stiles.” He gave Stiles a wolfish grin. “I was looking forward to meeting you. Please, do come in.”

And that was haw Stiles met Peter Hale.

*

The sounds of the undying explosions were dulled in the sewer. He still could hear the gunshots nearby, but it was fading rapidly, indicating that they were fooled by Stiles’ little trick. The cool air was a bless, as Stiles was sweating like a pig from the heat outside. His heart was racing like it had never before — not even when he had a gun pointed at his head by a lunatic who thought cops were aliens trying to invade earth.

“Is this how you spend your time every weekend?” Stiles, panting, asked Peter, who was leaning against the wall next to Stiles, laughing like mad.

“Of course not!” Peter scoffed after calming down. He then gave Stiles a grin. “Every fortnight, maybe.”

Stiles huffed and slid down the wall, not bothered getting his trousers dirty as it already had burnt holes and bloodstains on them. He was exhausted and his head was pounding from the impact of a glass vase smashing into his head.

“So, are you going to take this job offer as my assistant?” Peter asked with a knowing smirk and a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“After tonight? After almost blowing up to death?” Stiles answered with a glare. 

The glare quickly morphed into a full-blown smile, though. 

“I won’t be able to live without it.”

*

“So, Mr. Stilinski, how was your week? Anything different happened you want to talk about?” Ms. Morrell asked in her usual kind tone, which Stiles knew was fake. She cared about Stiles yes, but she sure as hell was not kind.

Stiles paused for a moment, going through all the madness that was his life now, and smiled.

“Nothing really, just the usual.” And after another pause, added, “I found out I’m bisexual though, which was a pretty exciting experience.”


End file.
